


A hug for you and a hug for me

by SportyMari



Series: Halzek and their Family [5]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Adam needs a hug, Connor Needs A Hug, Jay being a sweetheart, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Jay helps his friends when they have bad days. Ft the twins being adorable helpers.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med), Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek
Series: Halzek and their Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751863
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	A hug for you and a hug for me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still alive! I know this pandemic was supposed to give me more time but I got a job and a new puppy and have more responsibilities around the house. Plus my dad has a new girlfriend who I don’t like bc she doesn’t try to understand that I love writing. She’s also really rude. 
> 
> BUT ANYWAY! Please enjoy this beautiful “I’m sorry” story with our favorite One Chicago couple.

Adam walked into his house and saw Jay pacing in the living room with Alex in his arms and Hollie screaming her lungs out.

“You want me to take one of these monsters?”

“Adam! You’re home!” Jay exclaimed going over to his boyfriend. 

“Hi baby,” Adam said to Alex, smirking when he saw Jay look at him shocked. 

“I am truly offended!” Jay held Alex away for Adam, who laughed and went to hold Hollie. She snuggled into Adam’s arms and fell asleep. “Okay now I’m seriously offended!”

“Don’t worry about it, Jay. You still have Alex.”

“Honey, are you okay? You came in here smelling like anger and sweat. I like the sweat but the anger is awful.”

“It was a bad day. A CI of mine was found dead and there's no evidence and I’m breaking down here.” 

“Oh that’s awful! I know sorry isn’t going to count for anything but I really am sorry.”

“Yeah. It was Sophia. Her throat was cut and her arms had rope burn.” Adam recalled, tear pooling in the corner of his eyes. Jay looked at Adam with no idea how to help him. So, he did the one he could do. He was there for him. 

“Come on. Dinner is probably cold by now but I’ll warm some up for you.” Jay nuzzled against Adam’s neck. Alex and Hollie both made small noises. 

“I don’t want to know what I would without you,” Adam muttered, following his boyfriend into the kitchen. Jay went to the fridge to pull out tonight’s leftovers, put some on a platter and warmed it back up in the microwave. In his arms, Alex whined and tried to move away from the microwave. 

“Oh looks like a little someone is scared of the microwave,” Jay squeezed Alex’s cheek. Alex giggled and smiled at his dad. Adam smiled at the scene and gave his boyfriend and their kids kisses. 

“I love this. All of this. This getting to be a father to amazing twins and a responsible boyfriend to my soulmate.”

“And we love you, Adam.”

“I’m going to cry soon.” Adam was trying to keep his tears in for the sake of their babies but Jay could see right through the younger male. 

“I’ll put them to sleep. Get the sparkling water for me and whatever you want.” Jay took Hollie from Adam and went into the twins’ nursery. Adam watched them go before starting to breakdown in the kitchen. When Jay came back, he pulled Adam onto the couch and went to get the drinks. 

“She was only 23, Jay,” Adam sniffled. Jay looked at his boyfriend sadly and brought him into a hug. 

“Sorry won’t change what happened but for what it is worth, I’m sorry. I know and understand she wasn’t just a CI to you. She was a friend and someone who helped you while you were freaking out about our future. Don’t ask how I know that, I just do. Take all the time you need, Adam. You can even cry on my shoulder again if you need.”

“Hey! That was one time! I had just woken up and saw our two babies looking so adorable in their cots!”

“I question which one of us is the sappy and soft one and which one is the protector.”

“We both are, darling. But for right now, I get to the sad soft one.”

“Whatever you need, Ruz. Whatever you need.”   
:::::

The next day, Adam walked into the Intelligence Unit room to see Kim, Hailey, and Kevin around his desk.

“Good morning, you strange people. What are you doing around my desk?”

“Your Omega boyfriend, whom you still haven’t proposed to after years of being together, left flowers and some sort of package with Platt and she delivered them to you,” Kim stood out of the way so Adam could see. 

“And that has to do with you guys, how?”

“We’re curious!”

“Curiosity ran over the cat,” Adam said, ruffling Kim’s hair.

“I was sure the saying was different,” Hailey noted.

“I say it the way I want to say it. Don’t go judging me.”

“When is Jay’s next shift? He was here two days ago and I miss him already.”

“Next week. I will never understand why he thinks it’s a good idea to come back to work 6 months after the birth.”

“Because he was going stir crazy,” Jay stated as he walked out of the elevator. He was pushing the double stroller with sleeping twins inside.

“How long have you been here?”

“Eh a few hours. The babies got upset that you left so we came here for today. Voight also said I can help on the sidelines when I’m not on shift.”

“I think Voight has favorites,” Kevin joked.

“No but seriously, I think I saw applications for new recruits with Alex’s and Hollie’s names on them.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised!”

“I miss this. All of us in the same room, even if we aren’t all working today,” Hailey sighed and sat on her chair. 

“This is nice,” Jay agreed, sitting at his own desk, which had been relocated next to Adam’s shortly after they had announced the pregnancy.

“Team! We have a—“ Voight stopped talking when he saw the twins and Jay in the room. “Halstead, what are you doing here? You should be resting!”

“The twins and I wanted to see Adam and the team.”

“Ah well you can help with this one if you’d like.” 

“Okay thank you.”

“Of course son. Now back to business. Drug deal gone wrong and incident bystander shot down. Let’s get on it,” and with that he dismissed the on shift team. 

“Be careful,” Jay whispered to Adam before the latter left. 

“When am I not?”

“Just be safe. We want you in one piece.” 

“Yes, sir,” Adam pecked Jay’s lips and waved goodbye to his kids before following the rest of the team down the stairs.   
:::::

Jay’s phone dinged a few hours after the team had left. He saw that Connor has sent a message on the Omega Squad chat. 

Connor: How are your days?

Jay: I know that tone. What happened?

Connor: Bad day at work. 

Matt: So you’re seeking the omega help. Tell us what you need. 

Jay: Have you talked to Will?

Connor: ...i didn’t want to burden him. He has his own patients. Can you guys come to the hospital? My shift doesn’t end for another few hours. 

Jay: I’ll be there with the twins. Ads is working on a case anyway.

Matt: Shift ends soon. I’ll drive straight there. Kelly is having dinner with his sister today. 

Connor: Love you guys. 

Jay: We’re always here for you. 

“Jay? Why are you looking at your phone like that?” Hailey asked her friend. 

“Tell Adam that I went to visit Connor at the hospital, please.”

“Give that big baby a hug from us all.”

“Will do. Thanks, Hailey.”

“Go already,” Hailey laughed as Jay rushed to the elevators. 

When Jay made it to the hospital, April Sexton pointed to the hospital break room. 

“He hasn’t left since I told him to there,” April said.

“Thank you April!”

“Of course. Tell me if you guys need anything.” 

“Do you know where my brother is?”

“Currently working on a patient with Natalie.”

“Thanks so much.” Jay opened the door and saw Connor laying on his back on the couch with an arm over his face. “Lazy boy.”

“I’m older than you,” Connor muttered.

“Yet I have the sense to call my mate rather than hide from him.”

“I said I’m older, not that I’m smarter.”

“At least you’re honest.”

“Shut up.”

“Never!”

“Come sit over here. And bring me babies.”

“I just brought the kids because I wanted to tease you.”

“You’re being a meanie.”

“It’s called genetics.”

“I hate work today,” Connor groaned as he sat up straight and held Alex in his arms.

“Wanna talk about it now or wait until our third member?”

“I’ll tell you both about the patient but I want to trash talk Natalie right now.”

“Uh oh. What did she do now?”

“She was being touchy geeky with Will even though I was standing right there next to him. Natalie has been doing it all day and everyone is on edge bethel think I’m going to lash out.”

“But?”

“I don’t have the energy to do anything about it. I feel like I should just break up with your brother so he can be with her. At least she can give him pups.”

“I’m going to smack you, Rhodes. You make my brother happy. He doesn’t care if you give him kids or not. As long as you’re by his side and make him smile. Natalie is a bitch who needs to learn her place in his life. She had a chance and botched it. She uses him and now he’s with someone else and she wants to get in the way of it for her own gain.”

“Ooo someone pissed off Jay,” came Matt’s voice. “Who was it?”

“Natalie is up to her bitchy ways of trying to destroy what Connor and Will have.”

“I hate her,” Connor sniffled. 

“We all do, buddy. Now why is he holding my favorite nephew?”

“Because he loves me more,” Connor perked up at the familiar banter.

“No, he likes me better!”

“He likes Kelly more,” Jay butt in. 

“No, he doesn’t!”

“Yes he does!”

“No, he doesn’t!”

“Boys, you’re disrupting the hospital calmness,” Connor smiled at his two best friends.

“When has a hospital ever been calm?!”

“Oh yeah. Never mind,” Connor giggled. 

“You want to tell us now?”

“A pregnant man came in this morning complaining about pain so Ethan and I thought maybe he was in labor. Turns out it was a miscarriage abut we didn’t find out until literally after the OBGYN doctor said that it was a stillborn. I got reminded of when Jay was in labor and remembered when I found out that I have a low chance of becoming pregnant again. Then the man said that his partner would be happy because they didn’t want the baby anyway. And it all just became too much,” Connor sobbed. Jay and Matt hugged him from either side after they made sure that the twins were next to Connor as well. 

“Everything works out in the end. As for that man’s partner, I’d like to have a few choice words with him,” Matt growled. 

“Count me in. Connor, give us the name and I’ll look for this man and his partner. Jerk doesn’t want kids but knocks up his mate anyway. Disgusting animals,” Jay snarled. 

“Thank goodness, we have three amazing alpha mates who care about us and our wants and needs and let us make our own choices.”

“Jay, can you page Will on my pager? I need him,” Connor wiped his tears. 

“Of course. Then, we’ll leave. You and Will can babysit Alex and Hollie if that’ll cheer you up as well.”

“Thank you!”

“Anytime.” Jay smiled at his brother in law. “Yeah I love taking care of this pack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and see next time on a new episode of Halzek and fam.
> 
> Though, now I’m thinking about doing a separate story for Connor and Will.


End file.
